


warmth

by seokkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: Seungkwan wasn't entirely sure how he’d ended up in this situation; one of his best friends was standing in the doorway across from him, mouth hanging open and completely speechless, while his other best friend still had his hands cupped around his face.





	

Seungkwan wasn't entirely sure how he’d ended up in this situation; one of his best friends was standing in the doorway across from him, mouth hanging open and completely speechless, while his other best friend still had his hands cupped around his face. Seungkwan snapped out of his frozen state, shaking his head and pushing Seokmin's hands off of him.

“Uh,” he blurted out. “Thanks for the fries! See you on Monday!” He didn't bother looking back as he grabbed Hansol, shoving him into his dorm and slamming the door behind them both. He ran over to his bed, kicking off his shoes before jumping into it and shoving his face into his pillows. 

“What just happened?” Hansol asked.

“What do you mean?” Seungkwan's voice was muffled by the pillows.

“Were you,” Hansol paused. “Were you guys kissing?”

Seungkwan burst into a hysterical laughter, sitting up and staring at his roommate. “Kissing? Seokmin? Kissing him?”

Hansol stared back at him, a hint of worry in his expression. “I mean, that's what it looked like.”

“Kissing Seokmin?” Seungkwan repeated himself, laughing again. “You're insane.”

\--

It had started off like any other Friday night, rushing to grab something to eat on campus before the cafeteria closed, eating and talking as they both walked back to Seungkwan's dorm. That night Seungkwan had tripped as soon as they exited the building, catching himself as he watched his slice of pizza fly right off the plate. Seokmin nearly knocked them both over as he burst into laughter. Seungkwan only stared down at his pizza, heartbroken, as he held the taller boy up who continued to laugh at his pain. 

“Stop,” Seungkwan whined, trying to shove him away. “It landed on the cheesy side so I can't even pretend the five second rule applies here.”

“I'm sorry,” Seokmin stood up, wiping his tears away. “You should have seen your face.”

“The look of pure anguish?” Seungkwan shouted, dramatically. “Watching the one thing I've waited all day slip right out of my grasp?”

Seokmin pulled Seungkwan into his arms as he burst into another fit of laughter, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You're sharing your fries with me,” Seungkwan grabbed for the paper bag in Seokmin's hands. “This is no way to treat your suffering friend.”

“Of course,” Seokmin smiled at him, removing one arm from Seungkwan’s shoulder to hold the paper bag open for him. “You can have them, Mingyu’s always cooking too much for him and Minghao anyway, there'll probably be leftovers when I get home.”

Seungkwan happily took the fries from the bag, shoving a handful in his mouth, returning the smile with stuffed cheeks.

Seokmin ducked his head and laughed again, using the arm still draped across the other boy's shoulders to ruffle his hair. “You're adorable.”

\-- 

“I don't even know how it happened.” Seungkwan fell back so he was lying down staring up at his ceiling. 

“So you're admitting it happened now.” Hansol responded from the opposite side of Seungkwan's bed, completely deadpan.

“Of course it happened, you saw it,” Seungkwan said, brushing him off.

“Did he kiss you or…” Hansol trailed off, waiting for an answer.

“I don't know!” Seungkwan shouted, throwing his hands above him. “It's Seokmin! I don't even know what happened.”

“Maybe start from the beginning?” Hansol suggested, carefully watching his friend, expecting another outburst.

“Don't you have anything better to do.” Seungkwan whined, covering his face with his hands as he replayed the last twenty minutes over and over again in his head.

“Nah, not really.”

\-- 

Seungkwan fed Seokmin a few more fries before stuffing the last handful in his mouth. Seokmin’s arm had never left his shoulder, which he was thankful for as the cool fall breeze picked up. Seokmin was in the same school sweater as Seungkwan, black while Seungkwan's was blue, but he didn't seem affected by the cold at all. In fact Seungkwan knew he wasn't, Seokmin was always impossibly warm. He wasn't sure how many times he’d caught Seokmin around campus last winter wearing that same sweater, running to class while every other student was bundled up in their winter jackets. Seungkwan knew he only started wearing his winter jacket around so Seungkwan would stop nagging him every time he saw him for the rest of the season.

“I shouldn't have eaten your fries,” Seungkwan realized a bit too late as he tossed the bag in the trash.

“It's fine,” Seokmin laughed. “I have a stove and a Mingyu at my apartment.” 

“Ah, you're so lucky, all I have is a mini fridge of cheap beer and energy drinks.” Seungkwan reached out, grabbing the door of his building as they stepped in. “But, I don't have to wake up an hour before my classes just to make it to campus on time.”

“I have a room all to myself though and a bathroom I don't have to share with an entire floor.” 

Seungkwan turned to Seokmin, pouting at him as they reached his door. 

“You know you're welcome over anytime you want,” Seokmin laughed. “I'll make you food, you can't survive off just pizza and energy drinks.”

Seungkwan didn't make any movement to unlock his door, Seokmin was too warm and he didn't want to leave his side yet.

\-- 

Seungkwan’s phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He removed one hand from his face to check it.

“Who is it?” Hansol leaned forward, trying to read off his screen. “Is it him?”

Seungkwan kicked him back to the end of his bed as he swiped open the message.

Seokmin: i'm so sorry seungkwan

His phone vibrated again as he stared at the message.

Seokmin: can we talk?

\-- 

Seungkwan had never noticed how full Seokmin's lips were. He couldn't take his eyes off them as he watched Seokmin's tongue dart out, licking them. Seungkwan's breath hitched at the quick action, his eyes meeting Seokmin’s. Seungkwan was so used to Seokmin's bright smile that the intense gaze he was watching him back with caused him to blush. He almost pulled away before Seokmin reached forward, cupping his cheek and dragging his thumb along it, before leaning in.

Seungkwan met him halfway as they pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft at first, their lips lightly brushing against each other's. Seungkwan felt warmth spread through his chest as the other boy pulled him in closer, cupping his other cheek. Seungkwan completely forgot where they were and that other students could walk by at any moment as he wrapped his arms around Seokmin's waist. They broke away for a moment, but Seungkwan quickly chased after his lips. He was met with mostly teeth as he felt Seokmin smiling before he started kissing him again. Seungkwan's head was spinning, he wanted more. He could taste the mint gum Seokmin had been chewing in class along his bottom lip and Seokmin moaned as Seungkwan licked along his lip to get a better taste. He could hardly hold back his smirk at the reaction he’d received. He’d kissed people before, girls and boys, but it had never been anything like this. Before he’d spent the entire time worrying he was doing something wrong, but all those thoughts were absent from his mind with Seokmin. All he could think about was getting him closer, getting that beautiful sound past his lips again.

And then Seungkwan heard the click of his front door.

\-- 

“I have to go,” Seungkwan leaped out of his bed, grabbing his shoes from the floor.

“Are you going after him?” Hansol jumped up as well, a smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan nodded, he quickly turned to his friend. “Do I look okay?” 

Hansol reached forward, patting down his hair that had been ruffled as he rolled around his bed, before giving him a thumbs up.

“Thanks,” Seungkwan nodded before running out the door. He sprinted down his hallway and out the front door. Seokmin's apartment was a half hour walk from the campus and Seungkwan quickly realized he had no change for the bus. He really hoped he hadn't been lying around for that long and that he’d find him on the way. He knew he could just pull out his phone and call him but he had always been one for dramatics.

“Seungkwan?” a familiar voice shouted from behind him.

“Thank god,” Seungkwan exclaimed, turning to meet the boy sitting on the bench outside his building. “I was looking for you.”

Seungkwan watched as the usually bright boy in front of him wouldn't meet his gaze, sniffling before wiping his sweater across his nose. “Seokmin,” he said gently, reaching for him.

“I'm sorry,” Seokmin's voice cracked, he paused to clear his throat. “I don't know if you got my texts. I should have told you before, that wasn't fair to you.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan responded gently, tilting his chin up and brushing away his tears. “I'm supposed to be the crybaby.”

“You're not mad at me?”

Seungkwan felt a pang of guilt. “Of course I'm not, I kissed you back and then I pushed you away, you should be mad at me.”

Seokmin looked up, finally meeting his eyes. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Seungkwan responded immediately. “I'm really confused, but I don't regret it.”

Seokmin nodded, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets.

“I really like you, Seungkwan, I think I have for a while now. I just didn't realize because you're my best friend and I thought,” he paused shuffling his feet around. “I don't know, I'm confused as well, but I know I really like you and I also really liked kissing you.”

Seungkwan’s heart began pounding in his chest, and he shivered as the wind picked up. So he went with his first instinct whenever he felt a chill, which was to throw himself into Seokmin's arms. Seokmin embraced him as Seungkwan rested his head in the crook of his neck. “I really liked kissing you too. Maybe we're more than just best friends.”

Seokmin squeezed Seungkwan tighter. “I think so too.”

Seungkwan looked up at Seokmin. “Can I take you up on that dinner at your apartment offer now?”

Seungkwan felt the same warmth spread that through his chest as earlier when Seokmin smiled down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my pal, @s00nhan, for editing this and for dragging me into seventeen even further by making me fall in love seokkwan, before revealing THERE'S NO FICS. everyone please write more seokkwan, they don't deserve this...
> 
> and here's my twitter @sunshinedokyeom


End file.
